Conventionally, there are image formation apparatuses such as multi-function peripherals (hereinafter, referred to as “MFP”) and printers. The image formation apparatus is provided with a fixation device. The fixation device heats an electrically-conductive layer of a fixation belt by an electromagnetic induction heating method (hereinafter, referred to as “IH method”). The fixation device fixes a toner image onto a recording medium by the heat of the fixation belt. The electrically-conductive layer of the fixation belt is caused to generate heat by induction currents. In order to shorten, for example, warming-up time of the fixation device, the fixation device uses the fixation belt having a small heat capacity. The fixation device includes a magnetic material in order to compensate for a deficient heat-generation quantity of the fixation belt. The magnetic material increases the heat-generation quantity of the fixation belt by concentrating magnetic flux in a case of electromagnetic-induction heating. For example, the magnetic material is a magnetic shunt alloy. The closer the magnetic material is to the fixation belt, the more easily the magnetic material can increase the heat-generation quantity of the fixation belt. The magnetic material is preferably in contact with the fixation belt. In a case where the magnetic material contacts the fixation belt, a layer (surface layer) is preferably provided on the surface of the magnetic material. The magnetic material requires a surface layer also for preventing corrosion of a base material. The surface layer of the magnetic material, which contacts the fixation belt, preferably has slidability, is hard to abrade, does not easily affect the electromagnetic-induction heating, and is not easily contaminated.